Xenoblade (dia blanco)
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Rex, quiere busca el regalo para el dia blanco para Nia, Mythra y Pyra por su chocolate del dia de San Valentin (secuale del otro fics)


Capitulo único

* * *

En las tierras de Eliseo, en una de sus ciudades, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos dorado, vestido de buceador, caminaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, de vez en cuando se paraba unos segundos para mirar mejor lo que está expuesto en el escaparate, pero ninguno lo convencía.

"solo tengo tres días para el día blanco" pensó Rex cruzando de brazos "el de Pyra es fácil, pero lo de Mythra y Nia, dudo que pueda conseguir un jacuzzi en menos de tres días y no tengo ni idea que le gustaría a Nia, no me dejó ninguna pista en saber lo que quiere para el día blanco" se queda unos minutos pensando "debería consulta con alguien" medito seriamente.

"mi ojo de la justicia me dijo que viniera aquí en tu ayuda ¿Qué necesita Rex?" apareció Zeken sorprendiendo a Rex de que estuviera por aquí.

"en realidad estamos escapando de los deberes que a puesto su padre por un momento cuando te vimos mirando las tiendas y decidimos saber que es" dijo su Blade tranquilamente.

"¡Pandy!, No me traicione de esa forma" salto el príncipe de Tandal sorprendido por la tradición de su compañera, mientras ella lo ignora.

"¿Qué está buscando?" pregunto la Blade eléctrica.

"día blanco" contesto Rex pensando que con eso bastaría y fue al ver la mirada que dio Pandoria a su conductor, mientras éste se ponía nervioso.

"Bueno… esto… ya sé, podría invitarla a una cena" ante la palabra de Zeke, su Blade sonrió, haciendo que el príncipe suspiraba aliviado, porque su Blade le dio chocolate en San Valentín y se había olvidado el día blanco, volvió a suspirar ante su mala suerte.

"si no disculpa Rex, tengo que reclamar un regalo" agarro Pandoria el brazo de Zeke y se fue del lugar, dejando solo a Rex.

"¿Una cena?" pregunto Rex a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza, era imposible porque la cocina de Pyra era tan buena que seguro que las chicas se negarían ante la idea de comer en otro lugar "preguntare a los otros" con eso en mente el Salvador de Eliseo fue hacia sus compañeros de aventura.

En el taller de Tora, había un nopon metido debajo de un gran aparato, de donde podía ver Rex, podía ver que estaba atornillando algo de esa cosa.

"Rex-Rex regala sabrosas salchichas, seguro que funciona" dijo Tora saliendo del aparato por un momento.

"Poppi afirma que eso solo le gustará al master pon, poppi afirma que Mythra utilizaría a master pon como diana de tiro si Rex hace eso y descubre que fue idea de máster pon" ante el comentario del Blade artificial el nopon empezó a sudar "además eso solo le gusta a máster pon, ya que máster pon no a tenido nunca novia no sería buena idea preguntarle, afirma poppi con seguridad" dijo la Blade con orgullo de sus palabras.

"¡Poppi!, Tora estaba ocupado con construirte, Tora podría conseguir novia si quisiera" Ante las palabras de su creador, la Blade artificial miro a su conductor sin creerlo.

"poppi pregunta, ¿Por qué no tiene novia ahora? Pon" ante esa pregunta Tora empezó a sudar de nuevo al descubrir que era mentira lo anterior.

"Yo… tengo cosas que hacer" salió Rex del lugar, temía que poppi preguntara cosas que sería vergonzoso, como por ejemplo de donde salía los nopon.

Más tarde en otro lugar, Rex estaba delante de Morgan y su Blade Brighid.

"Había escuchado que la Aegis y Nia se había juntado con su conductor" dijo Morgan tranquilamente mientras Rex se sonrojaba, se había olvidado de decirlo a lo demás sobre su relación, pero al parecer alguien lo había informado a todos.

"si quiere saber quién fue, fue Mythra aunque fue algo difícil de entenderlo al principio" miro Rex confundido "recuerda como es su carácter" sonrió gentilmente la Blade de fuego.

"Ya veo" se imaginó como Mythra lo comentaba completamente roja o incluso con palabras sin sentido por el nerviosismo, pero sin saber que en realidad, la Aegis rubia dijo a todos enojada/orgullosa que al fin el chico se había decidido, mientras Pyra regañaba a su hermana por la forma de decirlo, mientras Nia solo añadía más leña al comentario de la rubia, después de todo la gormitti tuvo que confesarse al menos tres veces para que el chico se diera cuenta, pero Morga y Brighid decidieron no decir esa parte.

"me imagino que habla venido por consejo" ante el comentario del Blade de fuego, Morgan se puso algo tensa, no era buena sobre relaciones de pareja, después de todo aun no tenía novio.

"¿sobre que regalaría el día blanco?" pregunto el salvador a sus dos compañeras de viaje.

"Lo siento Rex, no soy experta en ese tema" hablo la inquisidora con sinceridad.

"mmm, dependiendo según escuche algunos hacia chocolate blanco, galletas, otro daban joyas o malvaviscos u otros objetos del mismo color que es blanco, aunque escuche que los hombres que recibieron chocolate tienen que devolver el tripe de lo que costo a las chicas" se vio como Rex se ponía blanco, al recodar que la comida de Pyra estaba en un nivel que ni un restaurante de cinco estrella era capaz de competir "me refiero el precio no el sabor" se vio como Rex suspiraba aliviado por eso, porque tenía miedo de equivocarse y dar algo malo a cierta rubia y una pequeña gormitti.

"¿Qué tiene pensado Rex?" pregunto Morgan algo curiosa.

"sobre Nia no tengo nada y dudo que puedo conseguir un jacuzzi en menos de tres días para Mythra, pero sobre Pyra si, unos cuchillos de cocina, pero al escuchar eso veo que tengo que cambiarlo o al menos que el mango sea blanco" Morgan y Brighid estuvo de acuerdo con ese cambio.

"creo recodar en nuestro viaje que Azurda tuvo una novia hace tiempo, podría consultar con su sabiduría" hablo Morgan al recodar la deuda que tenía ese pequeño Titan al intenta sorprender a su ex novia, aunque ahora ya no era tan pequeño.

"buena idea, nos vemos más tarde" se despidió Rex se sus amigos para visitar a su abuelo titan.

Al llegar donde estaba Azurda, veía como el titan están tranquilamente en el mar tomando el sol, cuando nota la presencia del chico, levantando su cabeza, mirando a su supuesto nieto.

"¿que pasa Rex? Normalmente no me visita a esta hora" pregunto el titan que agacho la cabeza para estar a la misma altura que el chico.

"se trata del día blanco" contento Rex rascándose levemente la nuca.

"entiendo, no tiene idea en que regalar a tus novias" sonrió el Titan al ver como Rex se sonrojaba.

"Dime abu, ¿Qué cosa podría hacer muy feliz a Nia, Pyra y Mythra?" pregunto Rex por la sabiduría del Titan.

"Rex, normalmente te diría algunas sugerencias, pero al conocer a estas _chicas_" se vio como Rex se volvía a sonrojar "solo se una cosa que aria que las chicas fuera la más felices del mundo" se agacho el Titan para susurrar al chico para que nadie lo escuchara, al escuchar la sugerencia Rex abrió los ojos de par en par.

En el día blanco.

Mythra se despertó, pudo ver como Pyra estaba dormida abrazando a su cintura, su expresión era tan bonita que no pudo evitar mirar un rato, se preguntó Mythra si ponía esa misma cara cuando dormía, después de todo ella y Pyra era el mismo ser.

"_qué raro, normalmente soy la última en despertarme_" pensó la rubia que miro a la otra cama y vio como Nia giraba levemente y ronroneaba, sorprendiendo a la Blade de luz que la gormitti ronroneara como un gato, aunque pensó que tendría sentido al tener una parte gormitti y que su forma Blade fuera una Neko o por el estilo.

"pero eso no explica porque estoy despierto" murmuro mirando Mythra al tejado, cuando se da cuenta de que día es hoy y sonrió "me pregunto qué regalo nos dará Rex" intento no imaginar a un Rex dando vuelta de un lado a otro nervioso y buscando un posible regalo para ellas.

"no me importa cual regalo sea, lo atesorare" dijo Pyra que abrió los ojos y miro a su hermana.

"¿Te desperté?" pregunto la rubia preocupada de a ver interrumpido el sueño de su hermana.

"No, estaba despierto, pero decidí seguir en la cama" esa palabra hizo que Mythra levantara una ceja confundida, después de todo se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno "ayer antes de irme a dormir, vi que alguien me cambio el turno" sonrió Pyra, sorprendido a su otra mitad.

"¿el piensa hacer nuestro desayuno por el día blanco?" pregunto Mythra sorprendida y vio como Nia se levantaba y se estiraba como un gato, haciendo que la dos Aegis mirara a su amiga, ante de reírse.

"¿Qué?" dijo Nia media dormida, dando un gran bostezo.

"Nada, solo intentamos adivinar cual será nuestro regalo del día blanco" dijo Pyra tranquilamente.

"creo que debí dejar algunas pistas de lo que quería, pero viendo como no se di cuenta de mi sentimiento antes, pensé que lo podría malinterpretar" las dos hermanas aeris estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga.

Nia se levanto y fue al armario para usar su ropa normal, cuando noto algo que no estaba ayer.

"Chicas mirar" la Gormitti metió la mano en el armario y saco un vestido amarillo, con tirante, era claro que era para ella, por el tamaño del vestido y vio otro de color blanco y otro rojo.

"¿creo que nos está sacando a comer?" pregunto Mythra que se levantó y miro con una ceja al armario para ver su vestido y sorprendió lo bonito que era.

"nuestra primera cita" salto Pyra alegremente, haciendo que la otra dos se tensara.

"bu…bueno al fin ya era hora" dijo Mythra que cruzo los brazos y miro al techo para ocultar su sonrojo.

"¿está nerviosa verdad?" miro Nia con una sonrisa nerviosa a la rubia igual de nerviosa.

"¿Qué esta haciendo? Tenemos que prepararnos" dijo Pyra que empujo a Nia y a Mythra al cuarto de baño para prepararse.

Después de prepararse y probar los vestidos, bajaron al salón esperando que allí estuviera el chico que amaba las tres chicas.

"¿Cómo sabia Rex nuestras medidas?, no recuerdo habérselo dicho" dijo Mythra que miro su escote "No se lo abra dicho, ¿verdad?" dijo la rubia mirando a su hermana levemente enojada, sabiendo que ella tenía la misma medida.

"¿entonces como supo el de Nia?, porque yo no lo sé" contesto Pyra para saber que no fue ella riendo algo nerviosa.

"¿será un pervertido oculto?" pregunto Nia a sí misma levemente sonrojada.

"se lo dije yo, pon" dijo Poppi en su versión Gamma, sobresaltando a las tres chicas y ve como va vestida la Blade artificial

"Poppi, ¿desde cuándo tiene un vestido de sirvienta en esta versión?" pregunto Pyra sorprendido lo bien que le quedaba a la Blade artificial.

"Masten pon lo hizo al poco tiempo de que poppi creciera" dijo la Blade artificial confundida por esa pregunta.

"ese nopon pervertido, no perdió tiempo" murmuro Mythra y vio el escote que mostraba la Blade artificial y pensó decir ciertas palabras al nopon.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo muestra tanto?" dijo Nia con las orejas agachadas y poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Mytrha con una ceja levantada.

"Soy la sirvienta que os guiara a vuestra cita" dijo Poppi que agarro levemente su falda y se presentó con educación.

"¡lo sabía, una cita!" dijo Pyra que junto las manos y sonrió felizmente.

"¿Por qué siento que esto es más grande de lo que parece?" dijo Nia a Mythra nerviosa, mientras la rubia solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Al salir de la casa guiada por Poppi, vieron un gran carro y se sorprendieron al ver a Zeke como su conductor.

"¿cara tortuga es el conductor?, ¿es seguro?" pregunto Nia sabiendo la suerte que tenía el hombre.

"oye, no soy cara de tortuga, soy el gran Ze…" no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por una voz.

"no te preocupes, aunque no lo crea soy el que guía donde debería ir" dijo Pandoria que apareció al lado de Zeke.

"Entonces es seguro" dijo Mythra que entraba al carro junto con Nia, mientras Pyra sonría algo nervioso al ver como Zeke estaba abatido, porque no pudo hacer su presentación heroica según el hombre.

En el viaje, Nia intento saca a Poppi lo que tenía Rex planeado, Pyra lo regaño por pregunta eso, por suerte la Blade artificial no soltó nada, solo limitaba a sonreír y decir que tuviera paciencia.

"Paciencia, he" murmuro Mythra mirando por la ventana del carro y cerro los ojos por un momento.

Al abrir los ojos Mythra se encontraba en un lugar con su ropa normales de batalla y delante de ella de espalda estaba Addam, disponía a decir algo, cuando vio con otra mujer y parecía que los dos estaba divirtiéndose al ver como los dos sonreía y cogida de manos, haciendo que la rubia se parara y sintiera fuera de lugar.

Mythra parpadeo, no esperaba recodar la primera cita de Addam que tuvo presente ella con su prometida, desde entonces estuvo preguntándose a si mismo que era salir con alguien quien amaba, al principio pensó que era parecida al enlace que tenia los piloto con los Blades, pero al conocer a Rex se dio cuenta que era algo más profundo y especial.

Pyra miraba a su hermana, sabia porque estaba distraída después de todo era el mismo ser y antes compartía cuerpo y mente , siempre se preguntó la rubia que era tener una cita desde que vio a Addam teniendo uno, incluso sabía que ella pensaba pedir uno a Addam por curiosidad tiempo atrás, pero no lo hizo al ver como la mujer besaba a Addam con tanta pasión y amor que sintió la Aeris rubia que sobraba allí, que no pertenecía a ese lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Mythra se sonrojaba levemente, seguramente recordando cuando Rex lo beso por primera vez.

Al llegar a su destino se vio como Mythra se tensaba, Nia se ponía nerviosa haciendo que sus orejas se agachaban y Pyra se entusiasmaba, porque estaba ante uno del restaurante más lujoso del lugar.

"creo que olvide mi invitación en el otro bolso" dijo Nia temblando levemente, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¿seguro que es este lugar?" pregunto Mythra sintiendo que esto era mucho para ella, ya que ella sabía cómo combatir en una batalla, pero no como comportarse en un lugar tan lujoso.

"¿he?, pero este lugar se hace reserva, no hace falta una invitación" miro Pyra confundida, pensado que así era normalmente en las citas.

"Poppi asegura que es este lugar, que disfrutéis" se despidió la Blade artificial a las tres chicas.

"¿Cómo Rex consiguió una reserva de este lugar y como demonio sabia de este lugar en primer lugar?" dijo Nia aceptando su destino.

"tengo una leve idea de cómo" dijo Mythra, mientras una Blade de fuego color azulado sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

Al entrar tanto Nia como Mythra se pusieron blanca, el lugar era hermoso y lujoso, estaba claro que era para situaciones especial, podía ver como Pyra miraba el lugar alegremente.

"¿tanto vale nuestro chocolate para esto?" pregunto Nia aun nerviosa.

"ni idea" respondió Mythra y dio varias respiraciones para calmarse y se fue al camarero.

"tenemos una reserva a nombre de Rex" dijo la rubia con seriedad cruzado los brazos, haciendo que tanto Nia como Pyra riera algo nerviosa por la actitud de la rubia.

"Si, según el señor, vendría tres bellas mujeres, parece que no se equivocó en su descripción" dijo el camarero tranquilamente.

"¿Qué significa eso?" se vio como Mythra miro con ganas de darle una paliza, haciendo que Pyra intentara calmarla.

"dijo que, tres bellas ángeles vendrían aquí "se vio como la tres se sonrojara por el cumplido.

"¿don...donde está el lugar?" dijo Mythra intentando controlar su sonrojo, pero fallaba.

"por aquí bellas damas" indico el camarero el lugar donde se sentarán.

Las tres se sentaron en la mesa, se podía ver que era el mejor lugar por la vista que daba al escenario.

"creo que después de eso, estoy segura que consigue tu jacuzzi" dijo Nia mirando a lo lados sorprendida.

"seguramente, aunque lo dije de broma" murmuro Mythra avergonzada, solo quería burlase un poco a Rex, pero al parecer subestimo al chico de nuevo.

"me pregunto que tipo de comida nos traerá" pensó Pyra con interés el menú.

El camarero trajo Ensaladilla de invierno y alguna croqueta de cangrejo mientras traía la comida principal, se venía como Mythra puso mala cara, aunque tenía un leve sonrojo, estaba claro que el cangrejo era para ella.

"Pyra, ¿le dijiste que era mi plato favorito?" señalo a la croqueta.

"No, ¿por?" pregunto Pyra confundida, le gustaba la verdura y vio que le sirvieron un poco de Té jenerosso a ella.

"eso solo sígnica que fue Brighid" murmuro la rubia hacia sí misma y recordó cierto detalle, haciendo que se tapara la cara avergonzada esperando que no comentara a su conductor sobre que comió una docena ella sola mientras los demás no pudo.

Al termina de comer la ensalada, le sirvieron pescado, estaba claro que intentaba dar la comida favorita de cada una de ellas.

"me pregunto que pan nos darán" miro Nia que era Pan de pita de naranja, su favorita.

"entonces hay postre" se vio como Mythra se le iluminaba los ojos.

"me pregunto porque no engorda" murmuro Nia, al ver cuanta croqueta comió la rubia y ahora estaba mirando la lista de postre alegremente.

"¿los blade engorda?" pregunto Pyra confundida, ahora que pensaba ella, ni Mythra ni ella engordaron cuando compartían cuerpo, recordaba que a veces comía mas de tres veces al día, porque una olvida avisar que ya había comido, haciendo comer dos veces el desayuno o la cena.

"No que yo sepa" dijo Mythra tranquilamente, recordando que sus tres medidas no habían cambiado nunca en sus quinientos años.

Nia y Pyra miraron al ver como Mythra tenía tres postres, una de crema catalana, una de fresa y una de limón.

"Mythra, ¿tres postres no es demasiado?" pregunto Pyra preocupada por la factura.

"sabes bien que me gusta los postre, siempre quise probar esto tres, pero nunca hubo oportunidad y por eso no pienso perder la oportunidad" dijo la rubia dispuesto a comer su postre sin preocupación.

"ahora que pienso, cada uno pedimos otra ronda" hablo Nia recodan do que pidió otro pescado, mientras Pyra pidió de nuevo otro té, aunque de otra clase.

"por eso temo la factura" murmuro preocupada la aeris pellirroja, justo en ese momento apareció el camarero con su postre.

"no te preocupes, esta ya todo pagado" dijo tranquilamente el empleado.

"lo ve" dijo Mythra que le da un bocado al de crema y cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor su postre "pero ¿dónde está Rex?" hablo Mythra al camarero "sería mejor si estuviera el" murmuro algo triste la rubia, mientras las demás afirmaba igual de triste.

Al terminar de comer el postre, apareció Poppi de nuevo, las tres chicas miraron a la Blade artificial esperando que dijera donde estaba Rex.

"Poppi llevara a otro lugar, allí esta master Rex" dijo el Blade con educación, animando a las tres chicas.

Volvieron a subirse al carro y esperaron pacientemente a su destino, cuando pararon vio que era un salón de baile.

"pensé que iríamos a una ópera o al cine" comento Pyra confundida al haberlo leído en muchos libros.

"¿Cómo nos podríamos en los asientos para ver la función?, recuerda que somos tres, una de nosotras se quedaría fuera" dijo Mythra al ver que eran tres chicas y un chico.

"ya que soy la más pequeña podría sentarme en el" dijo Nia murmurando por lo bajo y sonrojándose levemente.

"¡te escuche!" saltaron la dos aeris al mismo tiempo, asustando levemente a la gormitti que no esperaba que lo escuchara.

"vamos a entrar, Rex nos espera" dijo Nia rápidamente.

Al entrar vieron una gran sala estaba llena de parejas bailando, vestida de la misma forma que estaba ella, podía verse en el fondo una banda de música, que de vez en cuando cambiaba de música calmada, como una con mucho ritmo.

Las tres chicas miraron a su alrededor, cuando al fin apareció Rex, estaba vestido con un gran esmoquin de color azul oscuro, se vio como todas quedaron embobada por lo bien que le quedaba al chico.

"me permite este baile mi lady" dijo Rex educadamente a Pyra extendiendo la mano.

"es todo un placer Rex" respondió la Blade de fuego con una gran sonrisa.

"me imagino que tendremos que esperar nuestro turno" murmuro Nia a la otra mitad de la aeris, mientras esta solo limita a mover los hombros tranquilamente.

Mythra y Nia vieron como Pyra y Rex bailaba con una canción romántica haciendo que la pareja se juntara más entre ellos.

"espero que nosotras también tengamos nuestro baile" dijo Mythra levemente celosa de su hermana.

"sí, ¿Quién va ahora?" pregunto Nia, cuando ve como Mythra sale a la escena al ver como termina la música "porque no me sorprende" murmura a ella misma al ver como la rubia se pone delante de la pareja, cruzando los brazos, para que el chico le invite a bailar y lo consigue al ver que Rex hace el mismo gesto que le hizo a Pyra para bailar.

Pyra vuelve al lado de Nia felizmente.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto la gormitti y ver a Mythra y Rex bailar con alegría, al ser la canción con ritmo rápido.

"genial" dijo la pelirroja felizmente.

Nia miro a la rubia y a Rex y espero su turno, al terminar, pudo ver como Mythra estaba satisfecha y vio como Rex se acerco a la gormitti y le pidió salir a bailar, la chica acepta al instante.

Las gemelas Aeris miraba como bailaba en una canción que no era ni lenta, ni rápida.

"estoy satisfecha" dijo Pyra tranquilamente "siempre imagine como seria nuestra primera cita y puedo decir que no me siento decepcionada de todo esto, incluso es mejor de lo que pensé" confeso la Blade de fuego con una sonrisa y nota que su hermana no dice nada "¿Mythra?" pregunto confundida al ver como la rubia aun miraba a la pareja.

Al termina la canción, Mythra sale a la pista y agarra a Rex y baila con él, pero en esta ocasión era una música romántica.

"¿le gusto bailar con Rex?" pregunto Nia volviendo junto a Pyra, confundida por la actitud de la Blade rubia.

"creo que quiere experimentar como bailar con este tema de música" hablo Pyra al ver como Mythra se pega más a su pareja.

Los que no esperaba Pyra y Nia que al terminar la canción la rubia Aeris beso a Rex con pasión.

"¡oye!, eso no es justo" dijo Nia intentando separar a la pareja y al separarlo, Pyra lo beso en ese momento, demostrando que no quería ser la única en no ser besado, al terminar Rex disponía decir algo, pero es agarrado por el cuello y besado por la gormitti.

"creo que deberíamos irnos" dijo Rex sonrojado, al ver como todo el mundo lo miraba.

Las tres chicas miraron y vio como las parejas miro sorprendidas, las chicas confundidas y levemente sonrojadas y los chicos con envidia y celos.

Mythra disponía decir algo, cuando es arrastrada por su hermana y por Rex fuera del lugar, por detrás Nia seguía al grupo con una sonrisa, tenía que confesar que fue divertido ver la cara de la gente y se imaginó que palabras iba decir la rubia.

En el carro, Rex estaba sonrojado, no espero que Mythra le besara de esa forma al terminar la canción y a continuación la otra dos, no importo que la chica lo besara, el problema era que lo beso delante de todo el mundo, estaba claro que ahora su relación no es un secreto.

"Mythra ¿qué pensaba decir?" pregunto Nia con interés, al ver como Pyra se tensa.

"nada del otro mundo, solo decir a los chicos que si tiene celos, que tenga al menos la mitad de valor que mi novio de salvar el mundo" dijo la rubia con orgullo.

"No creo que eso hiciera feliz a esos chicos" murmuro Nia sabiendo que eso provocaría la ira de más de un chico.

"Rex, ¿Dónde vamos?" intento Pyra cambiar de tema.

"espera" dijo el chico cuando el carro paro.

Las tres se bajaron y vieron a Azurda, confundiéndolas de porque estaba aquí.

"subir tengo que enseñar un cierto lugar" dijo Rex algo nervioso y eso llamo la atención de las chicas.

Sin decir nada los cuatro subieron al Titan, al subir pudo escuchar como Zeke, Poppi y Pandoria deseo suerte a Rex, ante que pudiera preguntar Mythra o las otras dos chicas de que era el asunto, el Titan voló y llevo al Leftheria, por la zona de Isla Godsford, en cierto lugar que se podía ver una aurora.

"Qué bonito" dijo Pyra pensando que esto era lo último para la cita.

"estoy de acuerdo, pero siento que estuve aquí antes" murmuro Nia lo último confundida, pero Mythra se tensó haciendo que su hermana y la gormitti miraran confundida por su reacción.

"ejem" dijo Rex de repente haciendo que las tres chicas se miraran y pudo ver como se arrodillaba en una rodilla y buscaba algo en el bolsillo.

"espera este lugar no era..." dijo Nia al recodar que en este lugar ayudo a uno pedir matrimonio hace tiempo atrás y al ver como la rubia estaba tensa y con la cara completamente roja, pudo ver que Mythra ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

"Mythra, Nia, Pyra" las tres volvieron a mirar al chico " ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" dijo Rex completamente rojo y con una caja que había tres anillos allí.

"¡si!" salto Pyra que abrazo al chico sin dudar.

"Por supuesto que sí, Baka" dijo Nia con una sonrisa y diciendo lo último con cariño.

Pero todo el mundo se quedo callada al ver que la rubia aun estaba en su lugar mirando a Rex sin pestañear.

"¿Mythra?" pregunto Rex preocupado por la rubia y temiendo el rechazo.

"Yo…yo" se veía como ocultaba su mirada mientras sus mejillas se ponía más rojas "quiero dos, una niña y un niño" dijo la Blade de la luz señalado dos dedos.

Todos miraron sorprendida por las palabras de Mythra, cuando la Blade rubia se dio cuenta lo que dijo, rápidamente se tapo la cara y se sentó completamente avergonzada.

"eso es un sí" dijo Nia riéndose y viendo como Mythra le fusilaba con la mirada.

"Pero Rex y Nia son jóvenes para casarse" dijo Pyra al darse cuenta de la edad.

"si es verdad, pero no para esta comprometido, ¿verdad?" hablo Rex avergonzado y alegrando de a ver seguido el consejo del Titan.

"Sabe, a sido la mejor cita y regalo del día blanco que e tenido" sonrió Pyra alegremente.

"¿Como a sido el mejor si a sido la primera vez?" dijo Mythra ya recupera de la vergüenza.

"al menos no he dicho cuanto hijo quiero en vez de decir si quiero" vio como Nia empezó a correr al ver como la rubia empezó a perseguirla.

"¿esta feliz con esto?" pregunto Pyra agarrando la mano de Rex con amor.

"Si, nunca me lamentare el día que os conocí, porque gracia a eso soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo" dijo Rex viendo como Mythra atrapo a Nia y la daba algunas palmadas en el trasero de la gormitti, sabiendo que eso sería vergonzoso y provoco que el chico se sonrojada.

Fin

* * *

**Extra**

Se podía ver como las tres chicas entraron en su habitación, cuando la gormitti miro a la rubia con odio.

"¿Por qué me golpeaste en mi trasero? Para colmo delante de Rex" dijo enojada y sonrojada.

"así no se castigan a los niños malos" respondió Mythra con una sonrisa, haciendo que Nia le saliera una vena en la frente.

"aunque Rex se sonrojo" dijo Pyra de repente, llamando la atención "después de todo leí que podía ser erótico en cierta circunstancia, ¿pero qué quiere decir eso?" hablo la Blade de fuego inocentemente, haciendo que Nia y Mythra se sonrojara al darse cuente de que circunstancia era.

"recuérdame que no le deje leer libro romántico con subido de tono" murmuro la rubia a la gormitti.

"aceptare, si no vuelve a hacer eso" dijo Nia sonrojada, sin saber que Pyra sabia mas del tema que cualquiera de las dos chicas, aunque eso sería más adelante.

**Fin del extra.**


End file.
